phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Wren (Phantasy Star IV)
"The current crisis was brought about by my lack of power. I must take responsibility." : — Wren Wren is a playable character in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium. A similar cyborg appears in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom, and, while they are both Wren-type models, the two are completely different characters. A number of enemies in the game(Warren 286, Siren 386, Browren 486) also appear to be Wren-type Androids. Biography Wren is the android custodian of the space station Zelan, a surviving control complex and current center of Algol's remaining support systems, as well as Demi's master. He is driven by a responsibility of maintaining the environmental controls of Algo, and therefore goes to great lengths to ensure safety of the system. Despite his many physical similarities to Wren from Phantasy Star III, they are separate characters, unrelated to each other save that they share a model type; the presence of random-encounter humanoid AI enemies with names that end in "-ren" imply that Wren is at least modeled after a preexisting series of android. He is also very tall. Wren functions much like Demi in battle, using heavy guns as his weapons while being loaded with a number of devices to assist him in combat; he is very strong against physical damage, but is especially weak against magic. Unsurprisingly, this leads him to ignore problems (and solutions) that focus on the magical and supernatural aspects of Algo's existence. He is not strictly a skeptic, but he rarely ventures an opinion on anything unrelated to technology. He is one of Rika's teachers, though he seems to regard her as a friend more than a student by the time they meet in person. Wren is 998 years old, which puts him just short of being alive (or in existence, at least) for the entire thousand-year cycle between the emanations of Dark Force in Phantasy Stars II and IV. Very little about his life before Rika's birth is ever stated, but it is implied that he has gained true sentience over the course of that time; although he remains very straightforward and logical in his behavior, he shows understanding and respect of humans and their ability to persevere and survive against all expectations by machine intellect. His interactions with Daughter, the unused prototype installation designed as a backup to Mother Brain, indicate that he takes his responsibilities to the system very seriously, but recognizes that the system is designed to support human life in Algo, not to rule it. At the end of the game, he returns to Zelan with Demi to maintain the environmental control system as long as possible, confident that even if it finally fails, life in Algo will continue. Abilities As an android, Wren is immune to poison, sleep, and paralysis. In addition, he automatically regenerates HP while walking outside battle, and automatically revives himself after every battle if defeated, as long as any other party member survived. He has no TP, mental stat, or techniques, however. Stats Wren, like Demi, has high HP and strength to compensate for the lack of any TP or mental stat. His dexterity is not quite as high as Demi's, but his HP and strength are higher, giving him the fastest HP growth in the game, and making his attacks highly damaging. Skills Wren's skills all depend on his strength stat, and can deal damage, paralyze or instantly defeat enemies, increase the party's mental defense, or heal himself. None of Wren's skills require him to be wielding a gun. Combos * Shooting star: burst rockets, followed by foi/gifoi/nafoi/flaeli; fire damage to all enemies * Circuit break: hyper jammer and tandle in any order; chance to instantly defeat all enemies with mech element * Destruct: deban, followed by positron bolt megid and legeon in any order; light damage to all enemies Equipment Wren can only equip guns as weapons. Guns are two handed weapons with high attack power, some of which attack all enemies at the same time instead of just one. Wren can wear gear and armor. Other Appearances Sega Heroes Wren, along with Alis Landale, Lassic and Rolf, made their debut appearances in the soft launch mobile puzzle game, Sega Heroes, on October 22, 2018. In this game, Wren is a Green Hero that comes equipped with three abilities: Positron Bolt, Recover, and Cyborg Body. The flavor text for each level 1 ability can be found below. Positron Bolt: Wren activates his Positron Bolt, emitting a salvo of energy bursts. *MAX Skill *Mana Cost: 13 *Destroys the row with the most Blue tiles, dealing 96 Elemental damage plus 34 damage per Blue tile destroyed. *Available when Hero is unlocked Recover: Wren repairs himself, restoring some health. *Star Skill *Match: ★ *Wren restores 153 health. *Available when Hero is unlocked Cyborg Body: As a cyborg, Wren is resistant to most human ailments. *Passive *Wren is immune to status effects and receives -12.00% less Dark damage. *Unlocks when Hero Level reaches: 10 Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Androids